The Transferee
by Nether Knight
Summary: Hiccup, the captain of the two time high school national champions in Japan was told by her mother that he's now going to live in Berk alone. What will happen to the man who will now enter a foreign soil? Why would his mother send him there in the first place? Disney and Dreamworks character are included. Pairings for now... are a secret. *evil laugh


_**Breathes deeply... here goes my story!**_

* * *

"This is it. If we win this we are national champions, twice if we win this one. Anyone of you have anything to say?" he asked, making sure that his team is fired up and ready to go. It was his job, being the captain of this team not only meant that he'll lead them, it's also his responsibility to make them subservient to him. After all, they aren't known in Japan for losing. The first championship game they played had a few scares, but this time, this time he's more than sure that they'll win.

A taller guy yawned "Not really…" he said lazily.

"I'll do my best!" he yelled, the other four rolling their eyes at his usual energy. "I'll make sure to-"

"We got it."

"I want to hurry up with this and play video games! Man, my character must be really bored by now." Fixing his glasses, it's still an unbelievable sight that this guy is far from being pressured, this is a national high school championship. Only the best in this country can only get here. He kept muttering something under his breath as the team just stared at him, only hearing a portion of what he said, some were games, movies, and disregarding something that is porn.

"Ugh… he's the same as usual. I don't think I'll even think straight when I'm with my date later." The most handsome guy in the team said, fixing his blonde hair, he took a quick glance at the people flooding in at the stadium wanting to watch this year's championship.

"Eyes here, Jason." Their captain said, "Focus, I'll have you sub out if it has an effect with your play."

"It's alright, Hiccup, our enemy might be fast but we are as well. Plus, we got him and him at our side, nothing could stop us!" he cheerfully replied, pointing at the two biggest and strongest man on the team. "And I'm also here, and you're there, so I really can't see ourselves lose." He added.

While that indeed is true, their school specialized in handling foreign students in Japan. Also, their school was allowed to compete against the national tournament due to everyone wanting their kids to experience fighting at such odds. So, yes, they are one of the strongest powerhouses in Japan. "I will not allow distraction while we play." He said with authority, the blonde guy grunted, always hating how Hiccup would always do this to him. It does keep him focus and only when it came to basketball is he a strict person.

"We're going to win."

"Yeah!"

The first quarter started with a roar, the team consisted of different types of foreigner but height is one of the things they all shared. Everyone is watching this match, it's a battle against the national championship title after all. Most of the Japanese sided with their own countrymen, even if they are far from the place where that high school is standing, they are here to just simply watch a very intense and good game and better if their countrymen wins.

Hiccup penetrates his opponent, driving towards the paint as he dribbled the ball with incredible speed. Hiccup was probably the only person in the team that has the height of 5'8, a very skilled dribbler who commands his team, always giving them detailed orders to follow. The center of the opposing team quickly rushed to stop Hiccup from earning their first point, he jumped when the smaller man in front of him did quickly realizing that it was a grave mistake as he had already passed it towards the man he left not so long ago. Even with them earning the first point, everyone roared with cheer as the game had finally started.

The quarter continued with Hiccup's school having a ten point lead, and it was all thanks to him having the ball roll around the court. The enemy team for sure knew that it would be Hiccup that would score the final second to end the quarter, he hasn't attempted to shoot the ball after all. He wants to make a show, they all thought. As to how they knew this, they taped the last championship fight their enemy team had and saw what Hiccup did.

To his right, was his shooting guard Ray. Eyeing him, Ray quickly knew what their move will be, Hiccup immediately move towards him, luring two opponents at the same time. One was the person who is already marking him, the second is the shooting guard that's also guarding Ray. They took the trap, Hiccup passed through the two of them as they desperately attempted to reach the ball before Hiccup leaves them to dust. Unfortunately the ball was no longer in his hands, the two guards were in a daze trying to look for the ball. Ray caught the ball Hiccup threw in the air just as he passed the two guards, ending the first quarter with a buzzer-beater. The crowds cheered as the cameras flashed again and again catching everyone's reaction.

"This guy! He had us playing all along!" he groaned, pissed at himself for taking the bait he gave to him.

"We are almost there." Hiccup said, "We now know what their team is fully capable of. Ryan, I'll have you take defensive measures, their center has a higher jump than yours so rebound and scoring inside will be hard without anyone's help. Only take shots you can truly make." He said, the African American nodded, he knew better than to ignore Hiccup's commands. "For now, we'll have Jason and Milo score for us." He smiled, Jason the power forward and Ray their shooting guard.

"Just as Hiccup said, we already formulated every scenario they could give us. Pluck out everything they have in their sleeves and when we have all of their plans and tricks revealed, they'll be hopeless that they'll not be able to have any momentum for the rest of the game." Their coach interrupted, Hiccup nodded, it was the best thing to do for now.

"The enemy is strong. We will not let our guards down even for a moment." Now they've all realized that Hiccup wasn't wrong about the enemy, even Jason had to admit that. He thought they could easily win, but they are relaxing right now because of Hiccup's commands. The enemy is fast and while they are indeed much smaller and thinner than most of their members, they just have enough firepower, speed, and spring on their body. The mark of training intensely for just this one match.

"You are very good, Haddock-san" one of the opposing team approached him as they well went back to the court "But we will not lose, we win."

He smiled, not minding the error in his sentence "Show me what you've got" he provoked him, it's exciting him in more ways than one. A battle of the point guards.

The enemy team has the ball this time, throwing it to their ball handler, he quickly faced Hiccup. He did a cross-over that surprised Hiccup, that speed was definitely on a different caliber, he thought. Though it wasn't enough to penetrate him, the point guard passed it to the shooting guard that's just outside the three point line, but Ray is there to stop him. He quickly left Hiccup as the ball was returned to him, but their center was there to stop him again just under the ring he passed it to his teammate, but Hiccup's hands was already at ball intercepting it.

He quickly dribbled with haste towards their own goal, only to meet one of the fastest person he ever saw. "Kakatte koi!" he yelled, while he could understand Japanese it wasn't really all that easy, it took time to analyze what it meant on the universal language that is English.

He didn't care at all what that meant, probably some taunt like 'Come at me!' he took a huge cutback just as his opponent has put all of his weight on his pivot foot. He then drives towards the paint with no one near him, easily scoring earning a very huge roar from the crowd. It wasn't the score that caused them to cheer, it was the ankle breaker that he did.

"You kinda took it personal, captain." Jason laughed, the only time Hiccup would ankle break his opponent is when they are kind of insulting him, or if he's just pissed at them.

"No. He told me to come at him so I gave him what I've got." He replied, removing some sweat on his face.

The game ended with Hiccup's team winning the national championship. "To Hiccup's house!" they all cheered as they exited the stadium that's when Hiccup's phone rang.

"Mom?" his teammates minimized their voice as they all talked about how they will celebrate, well they kind of celebrated already and Jason cancelled his date when Hiccup offered them food at his house. He's living with his mom here in Japan and is one of the richest kid on his school. His mom has an international business that attends to higher class of the society. So, yes, food is always better when it's someone's treat.

"Hiccup, you're going to live in Berk from now on…"

"What!?"

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed it!_**


End file.
